


❃.✮:▹ Sunflower Boy ◃:✮.❃

by ThatAriChild



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Gender Dysphoria, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Homophobia, How do you tag again?, Izuru only shows emotion towards hajime because he cares, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, childhood friend kazuichi, im gonna attempt slow burn but no promises, ultimate gardener hajime because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAriChild/pseuds/ThatAriChild
Summary: Hanako Hinata is a girl with a passion for gardening.... No that's not right, let's try this again, shall we?Hajime Hinata is a boy with a passion for gardening, given his nickname of sunflower girl... No... Sunflower boy as a child. He attends hopes peak academy with his twin brother Izuru and his best friend Kazuichi Souda. Everything is great but he can't seems to keep his eyes of of a strange white haired boy in his class...
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 51
Kudos: 308





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a bad idea but I'm doing it anyway, so enjoy if you want to I guess  
> Guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hanako Hinata was a kind and passionate girl at the age of 8, her and her twin brother Izuru planted a huge garden in their backyard. Hanako's pride and joy were her sunflowers, which you could see even over the large brick walls that encased the backyard and separated from the neighbors yards. Hanako loved these flowers so much because she had managed to grow them without her twin brother's help, they were vibrant, healthy, and managed to live through the winter. 

And that's how hanako got the name 'sunflower girl'

Anyone could take a single look at the twins and know that they were complete opposites.  
Izuru was slightly taller than Hanako, not by much but it was definitely noticeable. Long, straight jet black hair, and vibrant red eyes. Hanako on the other hand had puffy brown hair that went down to her shoulders and was shorter than her brother's, she also had an ahoge that refused to stay down, then dulled green eyes to top it all off.

Despite being complete opposites they got along really well, especially when it came to their garden. 

*＊✿❀

"Hurry up Izuru!" Hanako called out pulling her brother by his hand leading him to the backyard. Izuru kept up pace with his sister, a dull expression on his face. 

They made it to the backyard, the July heat meeting them, they tied their hair up, put on their gloves and started to look over their new seed packets. "I think we should put these yellow roses over where the pumpkins used to be, it will look nice near the marigolds." Izuru said holding up the yellow rose seed packet. Hanako shook her head, "I think we should put the lavender there, we already have a lot of yellow in that section."

In the end izuru went with the lavender, taking his sister's suggestion. 

Hanako was watching izuru plant the seeds when she heard a noise from behind the brick wall on the left side, she looked up and saw a boy about her age sitting upon the brick wall. He had short black hair, and glasses not very outstanding, rather plain looking. He looked as if he was sitting on a wall of vines. 

"Oh, so you must be Sunflower girl, I've heard about you from the neighbors." The black haired boy said, breaking Hanako's trance. "Oh yeah that's me, and did you just move here? I don't think I've seen you before." Though even if she had seen him she probably wouldn't remember. 

"Oh yeah! Me and my dad moved here not too long ago, we live not too far from here." The boy said, giving hanako a big smile. Izuru looked up from his task and at the other boy, "If you have no business here I suggest you leave, me and hanako are busy." Izuru said, sounding bored. 

"Oh, sorry I'll go." The boy said looking a bit frightened "My name is Kazuichi Souda by the way!" He said before standing on the wall and starting to leave. "Our names are Hanako Hinata and Izuru Kamakura, welcome to the neighborhood Souda-kun."


	2. What if I don't want to be alone?

They were 15 and they had changed a lot.  
'They' being Kazuichi, Hanako and Izuru.  
Kazuichi had long changed his hair to bright pink, sharpened his teeth and ditched his glasses in favor of pink colored contacts. Izuru looked almost the same, with the exception of his hair, it was now extremely long and practically dragged on the floor, so he kept it up in a high bun. Hanako had hardly changed as well, she was still slightly shorter than izuru, the puffy-ness of her hair has been lost due to her hair becoming longer and heavier though it still had some wavy-ness to it. 

Hanako often felt out of place in the group, both Kazuichi and her brother were talented, Kazuichi was an excellent mechanic he could fix or build just about anything, and her brother what couldn't he do? He seemed to be naturally good at everything unlike hanako. She was sure those two would be accepted into hopes peak, they were amazing and Hanako was, hanako. All she really had was her garden. 

While time passed, izuru stopped being as involved with the garden, instead occupying most of his time with one of the many things he was good at. Hanako didn't blame him, she knew that if she was talented like him she would as well. It often got lonely in the garden, Kazuichi sometimes came around to help but he wasn't much of a gardener. 

Hanako was brought back to reality by Kazuichi calling her. She was now aware of her surroundings, the cool winter air, the thin layer of snow beneath her feet, the ice coffee she held in her hands, the school just in front of her. 

"Hey Sunflower, you feelin ok?" Kazuichi asked looking back at her again, she ended up keeping her childhood nickname though it was just shortened down to sunflower now, people tended to think her and kazuichi were dating due to the affectionate sounding nickname. 

She nodded her head, "yeah just have something on my mind, it's nothing important." She gave a small forced smile, this seemed to satisfy kazuichi but her brother wasn't as gullible. If he knew anything he didn't say it much to Hanako's relief, she wasn't in the mood to explain herself. 

The three entered the building, the heat of the building warming them. Hanako took a sip of her ice coffee before saying her goodbyes to the other two and walking to her class. 

Hanako tended to be alone in classes without her brother or only friend, she sat in the middle row on the left side of the room by the widow. She sipped her coffee, occasionally listening in on the conversations of her classmates around her when one caught her attention. 

"Hey, you know that one really creepy dude with the long hair and red eyes?"

"You mean Kamakura-kun? What about him?"

"I've heard a rumor that he's been scouted for hopes peak"

"Woah really, are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Have you seen the guy, if there's anyone with talent around here it's him"

"Ya know, didn't people say the same about that Souda kid? He's a pretty good mechanic."

After that hanako had blocked out the conversation, she was also pretty sure that those two would get in, Hopes peak would be insane not to accept them. But that was the problem, hanako would be all alone, because unlike those two she was painfully ordinary. Sure she could grow a decent garden but anyone could do that with little effort, it was all just a mask, to hide out how talentless she was. 

Hanako took another sip of her coffee to ground herself, she couldn't afford to start spiraling this early in the day. She should just try and focus on class, Izuru wouldn't be happy if she failed the next quiz. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Lunch time, Hanako's favorite time of the day excluding going home. She was finally away from other people, no underhanded comments from her classmates and no nagging teachers. 

Right now it was only her and Izuru on the roof, Kazuchi wasn't there yet. 

"He probably fell asleep in class and got into trouble." Izuru said, breaking the silence. Hanako nodded her head, she was sorta wrapped up in her own mind, she gripped the ends of her skirt. Her food was sitting on her lap untouched, and the cold air swirled around them. She didn't know what it was but lately something just felt off. 

"So." Izuru said, breaking Hanako's trance. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to keep staring at your food with that look on your face?" Hanako brought her eyes up to meet her brothers, he could read her like a book. She still stayed silent however, she just didn't know what to say. 

"If you want to tell me something you have about 5 minutes until kazuchi is here." Hanako stared into Izuru's red eyes, so filled with a purpose unlike Hanako. "Is this about hopes peak again, even if I do get a letter I won't go if it means leaving you here." Hanako nodded, she knew izuru had said this many times but she was never sure if she believed him. 

"It's, not that, well it's sorta that." Hanako paused for a second before continuing, "I'm not entirely sure what's wrong, something just feels wrong, ya know?" Izuru stared silently for a second, then looked at the door that lead to the roof. "well, don't be afraid to tell me when you do." He said. 

Hanako gave a small smile "of course."

And as if on cue the door izuru was staring at opened to reveal an unhappy kazuchi. He sat with the two and explained what happened with the teacher. 

Hanako knew the inevitable was coming, but maybe, just for now, she could ignore the thought and enjoy the time she had.


	3. Letters with wax seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru receives his letter in the mail, along with another surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, I did a thing. 
> 
> This took me way to long to write, sorry about that. I'm aiming to post another chapter this month but no promises.

Math, Hanako's least favorite class but luckily it was the last class of the day. She hated everything about math, the confusing numbers and letters that she couldn't make heads or tails of, the way that just looking at the problems made her angry, confused, and want to cry all at once. She also hated her teacher. 

Hanako distracted herself from everything going on around her. She resorted to doodling in the margins of her text books. It was usually flowers of varying types, and the occasional cat. 

She had somehow managed to get through the entire class not getting in trouble, but she also didn't learn anything, maybe Kazuichi will help her, he's way better at math than she'll ever be. 

She walked through the crowded hallway

Her head held down, trying not to make any eye contact. Hearing passing conversations, and laughter it all made her head hurt. 

She finally made it to the exit, the cold air greeting her again so she pulled her uniform jacket closer and walked away from the large crowd to lean on the wall of the school. She was hardly left alone with her thoughts when Izuru stood next to her, they were waiting for Kazuichi again. 

By no fault of his was he late again, his last class of the day happend to be at the very back of the school, so it took him longer to arrive than anyone else. When he finally made it the three set off. 

They didn't live too far away so they just walked instead of using public transport.

At a certain point kazuichi breaks off from the group to go home, "I'll be over later, I just have to do something first" The duo nodded their heads before heading home without him, they finally made it to their house, after getting the mail they enter and take off their shoes. 

Izuru throws the mail on the table, and goes into the kitchen to make tea. "Hey, Hanako can you go through the mail? I'm going to start boiling water." Hanako nodded her head and went to sit at the table. She picked up the small stack from the table and started to read them aloud so izuru could hear. 

"Bill,.... Bill,....annnnd another bill, and-"

Hanako stopped at the letter in her hand, the only thing written on it was their home address and a wax seal. She didn't have a letter opener so she just pried it open with her fingers. She took out the folded letter, unfolded it and her heart sank. At the top of the letter was the all too familiar, hope's peak crest. 

She knew the day was coming but she was hoping that she had a bit more time. Regardless she read it aloud, she may not want her brother to go but she wouldn't rip away an opportunity like this from him. She wasn't that kind of sister. 

"Dear Izuru Kamakura, 

We would like to inform you that you have been scouted to be a student at Hope's peak academy. You have also been awarded the title of ultimate hope. The school semester starts April 15th, we hope to see you then. 

If you have any questions please contact xxx-xxx-xxxx for information

-sincerely headmaster kirigiri"

Izuru silently walked into the dining room where Hanako was sat at, she handed him the letter. He read over it once more, "Hana-" He started but was interrupted by their front door swinging open and a disheveled kazuichi standing in their doorway panting. 

He held up the letter while trying to catch his breath, "I… got… oh fuck" He breathed out heavily "I got in to… hopes peak". He finally said, closing the front door. Kazuichi handed the letter to Hanako and fell to the floor " I also….. ran all the way….here… " He managed to say between deep breaths. 

Hanako skimmed the letter, it was almost identical to Izuru's with the exception of the name and ultimate talent. "Ultimate mechanic huh? Can't say I'm surprised." Hanako said with a smile, "Izuru also got a letter, he's the ultimate hope, whatever that means." Hanako stated before handing kazuichi his letter back. 

"Well I'm going to put the other mail in the letter box." Hanako said before grabbing up the rest of the mail and entering the kitchen where the mail was held. Her smile immediately dropped, she was fighting off tears as she walked into the room, she could hear the two boy's muffled conversation. 

"So are you going?"

"No I can't, I'd be an awful brother if I left Hanako behind" 

"Yeah I get that, I'm still not sure if I'll go, it's an amazing opportunity but I don't know if I can enjoy it without my two best friends" He gave a small chuckle. 

Poor talentless Hanako, she didn't want their pity, she didn't even want them to stay she just wanted-

Hanako's thoughts were interrupted when she looked back down at the letters in her hands, on top was another Hope's peak letter. How had she not noticed it before? 

She put the others in the letter box and walked back to the dining room with it in her hand. "Hey izuru, I think you got two letters." She said handing her brother the letter. He took it from her "two? That's odd."

He opened the letter, Kazuichi looked over his shoulder "man! How did you get two letters? I know you're like uber talented but still."

Izuru ignored him as he looked over the letter, he folded it back up and handed it to Hanako. "This isn't my letter." He said "it's yours."

Time seemed to freeze for Hanako. Her letter? That wasn't possible was it? It was all some joke, even though Izuru hasn't told a joke in his life. With shaky hands she unfolded the letter. "Well? Read it aloud." Kazuichi said excitement and curiosity laced in his voice. 

Hanako took a deep breath and read. 

"Dear Hanako Hinata, 

We would like to inform you that you have been scouted to be a student at Hope's peak academy. You have also been awarded the title of ultimate gardener. The school semester starts April 15th, we hope to see you then. 

If you have any questions please contact xxx-xxx-xxxx for information

-sincerely headmaster kirigiri"

Hanako couldn't believe what she was reading, she wasn't going to be left alone, she wasn't talentless, she wasn't going to lose her only friends

Hanako Hinata was finally something


	4. Here we lay in (not really) silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru and Hanako have a small chat in the dead of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little rushed so it's not as long but it pushes the plot along so oh well, 
> 
> Also I might be starting a proper upload schedule! I'm going to try and post the first week of every month but be ready for that to change at any moment because I'm inconsistent.

After the three finished their tea, Hanako being weirdly quiet, kazuichi left, and the twins made and ate dinner, they greeted their mom when she got home. They, or more, Izuru shared the news that they were both attending Hope's peak, she was ecstatic and congratulated the both of them. After that they went to bed. 

But Hanako couldn't sleep, her heart was pounding out of nervousness. It felt like it was tearing her chest apart, or maybe that was the butterflies that had made cocoons in her stomach finally emerging from their shells and fluttering about. She didn't know and she didn't care, she looked over at a sleeping izuru, before pulling out her laptop and started searching the hopes peak forums. She had searched through all the rumors, nothing seemed too different from the last time she checked, a famous team manager, princess and a yakuza boss were some popular guesses, she wondered if they were right. Eventually she got bored and decided to watch netflix when Izuru shifted in his bed, hanako looked over towards the noise to see the shine of izuru's red eyes staring back in the dim light. 

She was slightly startled by this, she could've sworn he was asleep. “What's wrong?” He said, his eyes were the only thing visible in the dark so she assumed it was izuru. “Oh, nothing’s wrong, sorry if I woke you up izuru.” he sat up and shook his head “no, you didn’t” the long black hair falling out of the way so you could now see his face better in the light. 

“Are you ok?” he asked “you're usually asleep by now.” hanako gave a small smile, “i could ask you the same thing”

The twins stayed silent for a bit longer, every word hanging in the air, like confetti trapped in time, and yet in that moment the two talked about everything there was. No words had to be spoken.

Until hanako broke the silence, “hey izuru” she said with a steady voice though it didn't fool izuru in the slightest.

“Why…..why do i always get the short end of the stick?’’ she said, tilting the laptop screen down so the light didn’t reveal the tears welling up that she's been holding back for the longest time.

Izuru silently stood up and walked across the room, and sat on Hanako's bed facing away from her, she could no longer see his eyes, the one thing that told her what he was thinking.

“Is it anything specific or-’’ he started “it's just that i'm so boring compared to you, you're so smart and can do literally anything!” she was almost yelling now “I just get normal grades and some stupid sunflowers, and… what if they were wrong? What if I just got in because i'm your sister and they think I'm special?” there was silence between the two as hanako's voice died out, she could tell izuru was planning his next words carefully.

“Hanako, if you're anything it's not boring, you're the most interesting person I know. And what if they're letting you in because you're my sister, you'll walk in there and show them how good of a gardener you are.” he said, he was now facing Hanako, his red eyes meeting her green ones.

She gave him a nod, Izuru was smart, Izuru knew what he was talking about, if only hanako could have as much confidence in herself as he did in her. “Thanks Izuru I-” “there's something else, isn't there?” Hanako was silent, her brother could read her like a book. “How would you know something like that?’’ she said, turning away from his piercing eyes, “your face.” he responded “your mouth is tensed and your brows furrow slightly, but differently than normal, it's really apparent if you know what you're looking for." He finishes, “but that's not the point, what's wrong?” 

“You're not going to bed until I talk huh?” hanako gave a small chuckle “nope.” izuru shook his head “I’ll sit here all night if I have to.” he said.

Hanako gave him a smile, not that he could see, she trusted izuru so maybe she could… “honestly...I don't know” she started “I just know that something is wrong, or off, or something. I wish I could tell you what.” Their eyes met again, they had about a thousand conversations in that split second of silence, like their own twin telepathy.

"I see…" Izuru said "well I guess I'll just have to trust you're not lying then," He stood up off the bed, "well good night hanako." "Goodnight izuru"

Izuru closed and picked up hanako's laptop and brought it over to his side of the room "hey! Give that back!" She said trying to grasp at it "nope, it's late, you're going to bed and this is coming with me" Izuru walked back over to his bed and slid the laptop underneath, "you can have it tomorrow morning" Hanako layed back down on her pillow with a Huff. 

Izuru after hiding the laptop also got into bed and layed down, "love you, now go to sleep" He said "yeah, yeah, love you too Izuru"

After hanako was sure he was asleep she rolled over away from him and decided to try to search up what was wrong on her phone, maybe some answers or someone who felt the same?

Maybe, just maybe…


	5. keep quiet and your secrets to yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, its a bad filler with some sort of plot ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha look who came back from the dead! I'm sorry this chapter took literally forever to post, i was dealing with a lot of stuff and was extremely unmotivated. I'm hoping to become more consistent with updates from now on. super sorry for all the wait, ill try to make the next chapter much longer than all the rest

Hanako was sitting in their dining room waiting for Izuru, it was Wednesday and they were going out. It had been a week since the twins had their late night talk, and Hanako had found out what was wrong, we're they going to tell Izuru? Hell no, well, they really wanted to but they wouldn't know what to say. How would he react knowing his twin wasn't who he thought? They weren't scared that Izuru would reject them or hate them, just that Izuru would think of them differently. However, they still didn't want to lie to Izuru

Hanako knew deep down what was wrong for a long time, they just needed that push, that word that fit everything that they felt. 

‘Transgender’

It felt so right and yet so wrong, they felt like they had finally found themselves and yet they felt more lost than ever 

Just thinking of the word made their stomach churn and hands shake, they were so insanely nervous and anxious they just wanted to hide in their room and under their blankets and never come out. They fidgeted with their scarf, Hanako decided to find some sort of object or something for them to play with throughout the day. they got up and walked to the shared room, on their way they passed the bathroom and could hear the blow dryer, it seemed like Izuru still wasn't done drying his hair. Hanako entered their room and looked around, they weren't sure exactly what they were looking for but they would know when they found it. 

Then their eye caught a group of glittery black hair clips on the dresser, they were Izuru's even though Izuru never actually wore them. He tended to keep one or two in his pocket, something about how he liked the texture or something, Hanako never understood until they picked on up and ran a finger over it. The glitter side was rough but in a weird way it felt nice, they pocketed the clip right when the hairdryer across the hall shut off, out walked Izuru, his hair finally dry and he was putting it up. 

“Hey Hanako, are you about ready to leave?” Izuru asked entering the room, his hair was now up in a neat bun. Hanako nodded “yeah, I was just grabbing my phone.” they took their phone out of their pocket and showed it to Izuru as if to prove a point. Izuru just nodded “I'm going to get my coat on then we can leave.” he said before leaving Hanako alone in the room. Hanako let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, why would they hide this from their brother? Hanako didn't feel like thinking about it for too long, instead they re-pocketed their phone and walked back into the living room to wait for Izuru to finish so they could leave. They were extremely nervous still, they kept their hands in their pockets, clicking open and closing the black hair clip. Izuru finished zipping up his coat and opened the front door “lets go” he said, turning towards Hanako, they nodded their head and walked outside with Izuru right behind.

They were walking for a good while before they made it to the local mall, Hanako’s legs were tired and their hands were cold even with gloves, the freezing air was nipping at their skin and they didn't like it, Izuru however seemed indifferent to the freezing temperatures. They finally entered the large building, the warm air covering them like a blanket.

They walked around for a while, no true goal in their destination. Hanako knew the true reason the two were there, not that their brother would ever admit it but he wanted to do something to celebrate Hanako's acceptance into the school. Their brother was never good with that sort of stuff so Hanako told him he didn't have to do anything, but Izuru is stubborn and so here they were, browsing random stores, what fun. Hanako was only pretending to search for something, really they just wanted to hurry up and go home and maybe sleep forever, who knows. 

The two eventually stopped their search to have ice cream in the food court. Hanako was poking at their bowl of birthday cake ice cream with their spoon. Izuru looked up from his own ice cream, it was vanilla bean, “what's wrong?”

Hanako jumped slightly at his sudden question, they were lost in thought “oh nothing” they avoided eye contact “I was just thinking to myself” Izuru was smart and knew his sibling well, it was obvious he knew that Hanako was lying, he always knew when Hanako was lying. "You're going to have to tell me eventually, the more you keep hiding from me the more I'm going to ask, so i suggest either telling me what's wrong or become better at lying”

Hanako sighed “I can't tell you yet… but when I can I'll tell you, I promise I will” Hanako was silently pleading with Izuru, they weren't ready to tell him yet and didn't want to make a scene in the middle of a mall. “Are you in danger?” Hanako knew Izuru meant well, but the way his normally blank expression darkened a bit scared even Hanako. They shook their head “no, I'm not in any danger Izu, don't worry. I'm just.. Not ready to talk about it”

Izuru went back to his previous bored expression, “if you're sure” Hanako nodded “I am”

.・。.・゜✭・

It had been about an hour until they went home, what did they get? Simply because Izuru made them get something Hanako now owned a locket. It was a basic one, but they were already thinking of a picture to put in it. A smile on their face as the twins walked through the cold and back to their house.

They were both in their room doing their own thing, Izuru was reading and Hanako was playing a game on their gameboy. They weren't really paying attention to their game, they looked over at Izuru. They wanted to tell him, and so, very hesitantly “hey, Izuru?”


	6. Breaking of glass and snipping of scissor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual plot, wow

It was now an entire week later, the conversation Hinata started? Yeah, he completely chickened out and started talking about dinner instead, super smooth. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, he was currently in the bathroom talking to himself, trying to hype himself up to tell his brother. 

“I..I’m Hajime Hinata” he muttered, (it was the name he had chosen, he felt it had fit him) as he said this he looked himself in the eyes, he couldn't help but point out everything wrong with himself. He could notice all the things that made him not a boy, he started to tear up at these thoughts but angrily wiped them away as soon as they appeared. "Boys don't cry.." He muttered but this only made more tears come spilling out. 

He angrily slammed his hands on the sink counter, "I am Hajime Hinata!" He said this louder than he meant to and slammed his fists down harder. Apparently too hard because the loosely hung mirror suddenly came crashing down, lucky for him he backed up so it completely missed him. It shattered on the sink sending glass everywhere, it left small abrasions on his bare feet, but other than that he was unharmed. 

Soon after Izuru showed up, most likely alerted by the sound of glass breaking. He stood in the open doorway, looking around at all the broken glass and noticed the tears on Hajime's face. "Hanako, are you ok? I'll get the first aid" he started to walk away "I'm Hajime… " He started to say but his voice was shaky and died out, Izuru turned back to face him "sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you" 

He took a deep breath "I'm your brother… well, I'm a boy, and my name is Hajime Hinata" Not even hajime could read Izuru's face, he was so scared until Izuru spoke up again "not to be rude, but can we discuss this after we clean up the glass and patch up your feet?" 

Hajime was slightly taken aback, "oh, uh, yeah sure" Izuru nodded "I'll get the broom, don't move, I don't want you stepping on glass" He then walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot he sighed in relief, he wouldn't truly know how Izuru felt until they talked, but hajime had hope anyways. 

Soon after izuru came back and they both cleaned up the glass together. After that they went to the kitchen to put bandages on Hajime's feet, the cuts weren't too bad so he wasn't too worried. Hajime had just put on the last band-aid and was now silently staring at the ground, waiting for Izuru to say something, the silence was killing him. 

"So, you're my brother now, is that correct?" Hajime only nodded his head "I see, ok then" With that Izuru stood up "I'm going to go make lunch, let me know if you need anything"

Hajime looked back up at him, slightly surprised "wait, no questions or anything?"  
Izuru turned back around "no, not really, it's pretty easy to get, I'll refer to you to your preference" Hajime was speechless, he expected something, anything, but Izuru was treating this like an everyday conversation. 

"But, why?" Hajime somehow managed to get out. Izuru thought for a moment, "well, you're my brother hajime, I care about you, and if this is what makes you happy then I have no trouble abiding by it" Hajime started to tear up once more, and was trying to push it all down. "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Hajime shook his head, "no, sorry, I'm just really happy" He was smiling and wiping away tears. 

"Oh, ok then, I'm going to go make lunch then" Izuru walked to the kitchen after saying this, Hajime laughed slightly. Izuru wasn't good in social interactions, and even sometimes got awkward around hajime. 

He just sat at the table, smiling like an idiot, this went much better than he could hope. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

A few hours later, Hajime was sitting on his bed working on homework when izuru walked into their shared room holding a pair of scissors. Hajime looked up from his work "What are those for?" he asked "I just figured you might want a haircut, you were never really a fan of how long it is now" Izuru responded and Hajime's face lit up "really? You would do that?" Izuru nodded. 

He was smiling once more "finish up your work and I should be ready by then" With that Izuru walked off, hajime excitedly finished up his homework. He honestly couldn't believe it, this day kept getting better and better. He walked back into the bathroom, Izuru had a few combs and a pair of scissors, along with a small handheld mirror.

Izuru looked up at him, "you ready?" Hajime nodded "ok, go sit right there" He pointed to a stool that he had put into the bathroom. Hajime sat on it, nervously fidgeting with his hands. "Do you want anything specific or do you want me to surprise you?"

Hajime thought about it for a moment "surprise me, I think you would know what would look better than I do" Izuru hummed and started brushing out his hair "if you say so, now don't move, we don't want this to mess up" Hajime nodded "what did I just say?" Izuru lightly bopped him with the comb "sorry Izu"

Izuru just sighed and continued his work. There was a comfortable silence between the two as hajimes hair was combed and cut. He enjoyed the sound of the snip snip snip as his head grew lighter and lighter,he didn't have a lot of hair, but it still felt nice to lose it, but then it dawned on him. 

"Hey, Izu, what are we gonna tell mom and dad?" Izuru stopped for a moment before continuing "I'm sure I can come up with something" "And what about kazuichi?" "If he's really your friend he won't care and will be your friend no matter what" Hajime smiled "thank you" "Of course"

They were there for a while, the occasional humming from izuru as he worked and soon "I'm done" He handed hajime the small hand held mirror "what do you think?" Hajime looked in the mirror, his hair was now much shorter and spiky, he ran his fingers through it, it felt off being so short but he could get used to it. "Wow, I love it I.. " He was cut off when he noticed that he had an ahoge he pointed at it "hey, you missed a spot" 

Izuru shook his head "I didn't, that was intentional, I thought it would add to the look, and plus, now we match" He pointed at his own, it was shorter than all the rest of his hair, and no matter what he did it would never stay down, if izuru couldn't control it, no one could "yeah, I guess so" He looked back at the mirror and smiled, it looked good, it felt nice, it felt like him.


End file.
